When you dream awake
by Melan Anime
Summary: One-Shot. It was an ordinary day with the usual work, but it was also the same night that Gaara noticed for the first time that he didn't have to fall asleep to found himself into a dream. RxR please!


_I wrote this little story as a contest entry, for a group at DevianArt. I like this couple and even though I wasn't that thrilled, GaaMatsu started to grow into me and it's very possible to see more fanfiction with those two from me in the future._

_Post-canon_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto. I own the title and the plot of this story. Also I don't own the cover image; I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it._

* * *

><p><strong>When You Dream Awake<strong>

_Gaara's POV_

"Gaara-sama, you are still awake?"

I lifted my eyes, feeling that her voice pulled me back to reality. "Matsuri?" I muttered, suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness. "What time is it?"

She made _that_ face and we stayed looking at each other like she wanted to give me some time to realize on my own. But with every passing second I was feeling even more tired and my mind was refusing to cooperate. At the end her eyes went softer, saying, "It's three in the morning, Gaara-sama."

My eyes widened for a split second, but the next one I sighed, and laid back in my chair, rubbing them. Yeah, now I could understand why I was feeling so tired; work got the best of me, _again_.

I took a deep breath, watching Matsuri's expression, knowing what was coming next. After all, it wasn't the first time. Matsuri wasn't just a shinobi of the Sand village; she happened to be my _first_ and _only_ apprentice, since I never offered myself as a teacher again and even after I became Kazekage, she remained my student and under my care, protection, and, of course, under my teaching. So I knew her quite well.

I allowed myself a light smile, unnoticed in the darkness of my office, knowing better than anyone that wasn't exactly the case; sure, I knew Matsuri, but I also knew what she was thinking simply because I experienced those moments before.

Matsuri waved her head in disapproval. "Gaara-sama, you shouldn't stay up too late, you need rest like everyone else," she –kind of- _scolded_ me softly.

I held back a chuckle, watching her huffing and glancing away from my gaze. I could always sense her nervousness every time she got that tone toward me. I was the Kazekage, her superior, her leader and her teacher and it wasn't common for the student to scold their master. However, in time Matsuri became something more than just a student to me.

My memories –despite my tiredness- projected me for a moment of scattered images with Matsuri and myself, training and fighting together 'til the sunset's horizons on the desert and continued showed me all the time we spent together, all the missions we accomplished and all the moments where she offered me her help, without being obliged to do it; she became like my personal assistant, responsible so I couldn't lose any of my meals or proper rest. That never was and never will be part of her job, yet she volunteered to take care of me out of her own free will…

I made a smile, remembering that Matsuri also chose me to become her teacher a long time ago, again with her own free will. And that alone, was something that was always making me smile.

Matsuri's voice pulled me out of my thoughts again. "I'm not kidding, Gaara-sama, I'm serious! If you keep overworking yourself then you will collapse."

"I have you to take care of me." The words escaped my mouth without even noticing. I felt a momentary numbness, but I ignored it as my attention focused on her.

Matsuri choked and started coughing, looking at me with wide eyes. "What?!" she asked as soon as she was able to take a breath.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing," I said, standing up and taking the chance with her nervousness, I tried to ignore mine. Honestly, I had no idea what made me say… what I said.

"B-but… you said… I mean… I…" Matsuri sputtered, but I was already on my way to the door.

"Come, it's late and you need some rest too. Tomorrow's the day where we are training on the roof, only on tai-jutsu and you will need every moment of sleep."

"Umm, y-yes," she muttered and hurried to follow me.

I closed and locked the door, knowing that Matsuri couldn't argue with me; I had a good point after all and it wasn't an excuse like those I used to give her every time I was overworking myself. Being the Kazekage with a tone of responsibilities about everyone and everything in the village was indeed a strong excuse, but not enough to make Matsuri stop telling me that I needed some rest as well.

Her insistence could indeed be very annoying, but I never found myself irritated by her behavior or actions. Quite the contrary; all that interest showed that Matsuri really cared about me and my health –one day she forced the spoon into my mouth, when I had so much work to do and I totally forgot to eat something. I made a soft chuckle at the memory.

I was never familiar with that kind of interest and I admitted that I found myself liking it. I was used to people who cared only about my life; some of them wanted me _dead_, because they feared me and others wanted me _alive_, because they wanted to use the power of Sukaku. So having someone to take care of me and worrying about simply daily things, like getting enough food and rest, was sure something that always made me feel a special kind of warmth inside. And I was feeling it only when she was around –and she was, almost every day and sometimes all day.

Falling deep into my thoughts I didn't notice that I stayed behind as Matsuri passed me, walking a bit faster. I set my eyes on her back that was only illuminated by the moonlight. She had a small figure, somehow fragile and I frowned a bit, thinking of how strong and determined she was… how much she had improved over the years and how much I helped her to become stronger. I knew she had a long way ahead of her, but Matsuri was willing to try harder. I could feel so proud of her and everything she achieved so far.

"Gaara-sama…?"

I blinked, staring at her; Matsuri had turned her head, watching me a bit worrying.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

I didn't reply. A dry breeze blew, making the sand dance a bit and waved her short hair like a caress. I blinked; her dark eyes were shining like black flaming orbs in the darkness. I needed a moment to wonder if it was Matsuri who was standing there under the silver moonlight, because it was the first time I was seeing those beautiful and full of life eyes piercing me and reaching deeper, putting fire into the depths of my being.

I swallowed, feeling my heart racing in my chest like I was running nonstop. Fighting to find my self-control again, I saw Matsuri staring at me more and I forced myself to do something –_anything_.

I nodded, suddenly feeling at loss for all words. But apparently that wasn't enough to convince her.

"Are you sure?"

I blinked my eyes again and that time I found myself in front of the Matsuri I always knew; her eyes weren't burning me anymore but they were still filled with care and worry.

"Yes," I replied slowly, and opened my step to walk in front of her –I needed a moment to realize what just happened.

I never thought Matsuri would ever be capable of making me feel that way, but her eyes… those dark eyes that was shining like they never shone before… her gaze that passed through me… that fire…

For the first time in my life, I felt total surrender; that moment back there… If she was still staring at me like that, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide anything from her, because she was able to see everything, from the tiniest information to my most esoteric secrets…

I never felt so naked before, but that was the first time Matsuri stared at me like that. But was it the first time she watched me like that, or it was the first time I paid attention? I couldn't be sure and I wasn't in a position to give any answer, because all I could think was her burning eyes surrounded by her soft hair, waving in the wind and…

I swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"G-Gaara-sama… wait!" Matsuri's voice reached my ears and my body moved on its own.

Without realizing it, I walked even faster, going down some stairs with great hurry, but her voice made me turn to her and I managed to see her running in my direction but also stumbling on the last rung.

And after that, everything happened very fast; too fast to follow with my eyes and mind, and one moment I was watching Matsuri losing her step, and the very next I found myself staring deep into her eyes, having her face only a breath away from mine.

We stayed like that for a couple of moments as we both tried to realize what just happened; I was lying on my sand on my back, having Matsuri on top of me. My arms were warped around her, holding her in my lap. Putting all the information together, my mind didn't take long to make the connections.

Deep into my thoughts, and my mentality and emotions tangle, I left her behind, walking faster. Matsuri tried to follow my pace but in her hurry she tripped, and by instinct I opened my arms to catch her. Apparently, her fall had more force that pushed me backward, alarming my absolute defense and my sand created a layer to protect me from falling.

"Are you alright?" it was me who broke the silence, asking her this time. I was untouched, but she…

"Umm… I…" Matsuri stammered and even in the darkness I was able to clearly see the blush on her face –after all, it was so close to mine –too close.

I sensed her body getting tense and I could swear that she was able to hear my heart that was bouncing crazily in my chest.

"I…" Matsuri tried to say something that I'd never find out, since she cut her sentence and tried to get off me.

However, she couldn't; my hands were holding her stable in my lap and our gazes were locked –I couldn't look away, even if I wanted it, and I knew that Matsuri couldn't either.

We stayed there for some more moments, doing or saying nothing; at least with words or actions, because with our eyes we already said everything. All the things that we needed to know had already been told. Her eyes spoke for her, and I bet mine did as well.

And I had no doubts or regrets for lifting my head and closing my eyes, I sealed her lips in a soft yet intense kiss, feeling that the whole world around me had no value, and even time itself had stopped moving. I felt Matsuri freezing for a split of second, before she relax and kiss me back, moving her lips sweetly and slowly on my own.

A moment later, my arms held her tighter and closer to my body, her head was resting on my chest and I was still lying on the ground, staring at the starry sky, feeling somehow that every little dot was brighter and the moon was even more sensuous.

It was the first time in my whole life that my heart was changing beats and my dreams were gaining a new meaning and theme without me ordering them. A tingle of happiness shot through me; an alien but rapturous feeling.

"_Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you_," Yasamaru told me years and years ago.

I knew the feeling of true love, but it was the first time that I was feeling it for someone other than myself. The girl in my arms was the answer to anything and I was more than willing to let myself fall in love. With Matrusi closer to me I knew that my life wouldn't be the same any more. Love was capable to transform even the worst nightmare, into the most wonderful dream.

I sensed Matsuri smiling, like she heard my thought, and I closed my eyes, sinking deeper and deeper into the wonderful dream realm.

But the best part was that I wasn't sleeping…

* * *

><p><em>My special thanks to my beta <em>_EndlessNight025__!_

_Review and tell me what you think! ^_^_


End file.
